


The Skittles Incident

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Candy, M/M, Makeup Blowjob, Pop Rocks, Short One Shot, Skittles, Stupid Fight, like really short, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: Ian ate Mickey’s SkittlesMickey is not happyIan buys Mickey Pop RocksBow chicka wow wow
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The Skittles Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying using Pop Rocks in a sexual way is a good idea, but I’m not your parent. You do you. Whatever. Just don’t blame me if it burns when you pee…
> 
> Based on a picture my friend shared from the Nerds With Vaginas Facebook, that I shared to tumblr.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @deathdoesntdancealone. I’m not that interesting though, so you might not be too impressed.

Shit. Ian just stared at his phone. He was in so much trouble…

_Earlier_ :

Ian saw the small bag of candy on the counter as he walked into the kitchen. Halloween candy already? Nice.

”Whose candy?” he asked Liam who was sitting at the table.

Liam just shook his head & Ian realized he was doing the whole virtual learning thing with his class. Things were weird during this pandemic. Ian mouthed ‘sorry’ as he grabbed the bag & walked in the living room.

He had eaten the whole bag when he heard Mickey asking Liam where his candy went.

Uh oh. Ian should’ve known random candy would belong to his husband. But he didn’t think about it because Mickey’s candy is usually chocolate.

Mickey noticed the guilty look on Ian’s face as he walked towards him.

”Did you eat my fucking candy?” Mickey looked livid.

“Uh, yeah.” Was he really this mad over a bag of candy?

He made some ‘I don’t believe this’ gestures with his hands & stormed out the front door.

What the fuck…?

_Now_ :

Ian had walked to three different corner shops before giving up on finding another bag of Zombie Skittles. No wonder Mickey was upset if it was this hard for Ian to find him a replacement.  
  


He was looking over the candy available & wondering what to get Mickey instead when he had an idea. He grinned & hoped Mickey would like this idea.

_Later that night_ :

“I’m still mad at you fucker.” Mickey turned away from Ian as he got into bed.

”You don’t want my apology then?” Ian waved a Snickers bar in front of his face.

Mickey grunted but didn’t turn over. So Ian started poking him in the shoulder with the bar until he was annoyed enough to face him.

”You think one Snickers will make up for my bag of Skittles?” Mickey glared.

”How about six Snickers?” Ian pulled out the rest of the pack he had hidden behind him when Mickey came in.

”Well…” Mickey was trying (unsuccessfully) not to cave. “Maybe.”

”How about this?” Ian threw another pack of candy at Mickey.

”Pop Rocks?” Mickey looked confused. “I don’t like Pop Rocks.”

”We’ll see about that.” Ian wagged his eyebrows which just confused Mickey more. Did he really not know where this was going?

Ian opened a Snickers & took a bite. He then kissed Mickey with a mouth full of chocolate. Mickey licked his lips & hummed at the taste. The taste of Ian mixed with chocolate & peanuts was pretty good.

Mickey took the candy bar & started eating it as Ian kissed his way down Mickey’s body.

”Am I forgiven yet?” Ian nuzzled into Mickey’s navel which made Mickey giggle because ‘dammit Ian you know I’m ticklish’ & wiggle around the bed.

”Not yet.” Mickey knew he could get Ian to give him a really good fuck if he made him wait for Mickey to tell him that yes, he was forgiven. Honestly he was forgiven with the first Snickers, but Mickey wasn’t giving in that easy.

Ian kissed at the waist of Mickey’s boxers. Mickey’s eyes were rolling back in his head & Ian smiled because he knew that part of his husband’s pleasure was coming from the chocolate.

Suddenly, Ian yanked off Mickey’s underwear & Mickey’s erection whacked him in the face. Mickey almost chocked on his candy laughing at the surprised look on Ian’s face.

”Mushroom bruise.” Mickey stuck his tongue out & Ian flipped him off.

Ian started to slowly rub Mickey’s dick. It felt so good Mickey wasn’t paying attention to what Ian was doing with his other hand until he heard a ripping noise.

Mickey watched as Ian opened the Pop Rocks & poured some in his mouth. He was confused by this. How was Ian supposed to suck how dick with a mouth full of candy?

Ian grinned as he lowered his mouth & closed it around Mickey’s head. Mickey almost shot off the bed. The Pop Rocks in Ian’s mouth along with the wet warmth were almost too much.

”Holy fucking shit!” Mickey couldn’t think. He couldn’t remember that they weren’t the only ones in the house. He couldn’t stifle his moans.

“IAN!” Voices scolded from different parts of the house. They knew whose fault it was they were having to listen to Mickey’s sex noises. The tv went up downstairs & a radio started playing loudly somewhere upstairs.

Ian just laughed as he poured more candy into his mouth. He kept teasing Mickey until Mickey couldn’t take it anymore.

”Babe, stop.” It was a whisper. It was all the breath he could muster. “I’m gonna… Gonna…”

Ian pulled off. “Then cum.” And he lowered his head back to his husband like he had done no more than tell Mickey the time instead of saying the hottest thing ever.

Mickey absolutely did not scream like a girl as he came. But his toes curled & he saw spots. The whole house was yelling at Ian again.

“Mother fucking shit Ian.” He didn’t think his head was attached to his body anymore. He felt like someone took all the bones out of his body & replaced them with Jello.

Ian just chuckled. “Am I forgiven then?”

”Yeah.” Mickey smiled at him. “Can yo do me a favor?”

”What’s that babe?” Ian kissed Mickey’s hair, essentially telling him it was ok to take a nap before he returned the favor.

”Can you steal my Skittles again tomorrow?” And he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
